DLD one-shot series
by Snowqueen3357
Summary: This is a series of AU one-shots to wet up a story that will follow so it is and AU train ride/sorting and three broomsticks scene in PoA
1. The Train Ride

**A/N Hey everyone so this is a series of one shots to set up the AU world for my next story _The Dark Lords' Destruction_ there will be no more than three one-shots in this series so the actual story should be up soon. And don't worry I will still be working on _The Marauder Retur_ _n_ infact the OCs in that story are here to so enjoy** **Disclaimer: Jo owns Harry Potter not me I just do OCs**

 _AU Train Ride and Sorting_

Harry and Lyd had just gotten a compartment on The Hogwarts Express when a boy with ginger hair knocked on the door.

"Excuse me can I sit here everywhere else is full"?

"Sure" Lyd said with a smile and the boy plopped down on the other side of Harry.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasly."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin sister Lyd."

"Bloody hell the Harry Potter"! Before he could ask anything another boy with platinum blonde hair came in followed by a girl with wild mousy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Hello my name is Draco" said the boy flashing a pleasant smile.

"And my name is Hermione Granger" she studied Harry closely and gasped

"Your Harry Potter aren't you" and the Draco's head jerked twards him

"Yes I'am" Harry said slightly uncomfortable with the attention.

"Ohh I'm sorry its just not everyday you meet someone who has a whole chapter of _Dark Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ dedicated to them" she said a embarrassed "but you must be tired of that" she said and Ron snorted.

"Who reads books before school"

"I do" Hermione said "Me to" Lyd followed up.

"Ohhh nice to see I'm not alone. Hermione said grinning at Lyd.

"Same here I'm Harrys twin sister Lydia but you can call me Lyd".

"Girls" Ron said

"And you are" Hermine asked

"Ron Weasly"he said Draco looked a little uncomfortable for a moment but it was quickly gone.

"Do you know yo have dirt on your nose" she asked Ron imedietly reached his hand up to feel his nose and sure enough there was a smudge of dirt there and blushed vividly.

The rest of the train ride til noon was spent talking about houses, school and other various subjects.

After the lunch trolley had come and gone a tall girl with unruly black curls walked in followed two others one with sleek dark waves and one with straight brown hair with a pink streak in it.

"Hey baby sibs" the one with unruly curls said.

"Hey Jane" the twins choirest as she made her way to take a seat.

"These are my freinds Reggie and Audy" she said gesturing to each in turn.

"Hey" said Reggie it's nice to meet you two again" she said flashing a wicked grin.

"Again" the twins asked.

"Ohhh ya our parents were great freinds as well as Audy's".

"Really" said Lyd slightly suprised

"Ya" said Audy and Draco blinked surprised.

"Reggie can I have a minute". Draco said pulling her out of the compartment.

"What was that about" Lyd asked.

"Not sure" admitted Jane.

"But I'll ask Reggie later if she can tell she'll tell me if she can".

 _The Sorting_

The first years were in a line in the front of the Great Hall listening to Magonagl call out names Hermione had been sorted into Gryffindor and other students were placed in other houses.

"Malfoy Draco".

Ron stiffened as Draco cast them an apologetic look and walked up to the stool.

It took about three minutes before the sorting hat called.

"Gryffindor".

Jane, Celeb and their freinds started clapping and soon the entire Gryffindor table was applauding as Draco sat down beside Reggie.

"Potter Harry". Magonagl called

The Head Master leaned forward in his chair almost greedily and there was dead silence as Harry made his way to the stool.

"Difficult, difficult you have plenty of courage as is to be expected from someone with your parents and siblings but not afraid of hard work and Slytheren is definitely a option".

"Excuse me Mr. Hat I would prefer Gryffindor so I could be with my brother and sister".

"Well then my boy the choice is clear".

"Gryffindor".

"The table burst into applause and two boys who were probably Ron's brothers were chanting.

"We got Potter we got Potter".

A few minutes later Lyd was sorted into Gryffindor and finally Ron as well.

The Head Master, Dumbledore gave a speech then food appeared on the silver dishes. And Harry was thinking thus was the best time he'd had in years.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed hope you noticed some little differences as well as the bid ones for now next one shot will ba e three** **broomsticks AU that is the last puzzle piece in need before I start on the big story so it should be ip soon.**


	2. The Three Broomsticks

**A/N Hey everyone so as you will see this has a substantial time jump from beginning of first year to christmas third year because it is relatively the same except Crabbe and Goyal are the school bullies and Draco stand was up to them with the trio plus Lyd, Harry has siblings that help him more than just his freinds could and the DADA teacher this year is a girl named Sarah Michaels she'll be important later I promise now with out further adu the story**

Harry and Lyd had snuck to Hogsmead with the invisibility and the Marauders map that Fred and George had given them.

They where currently sitting at a table in the three broomsticks sipping butter beer with Ron, Hermione and Draco, when the door opened and Professors Magonagl, Flitwick and Hagrid walked in.

Hermione immediately pushed Harry and Lyd under the table and levitated a christmas tree in front of there table.

"Ahhhh Professors what'll it be". Madame Rosmerta asked as the Professers gave their orders the door swung open and Jane and her friends walked laughing at some unheard joke.

"To much like their fathers those three" Magonagal said with a sad air.

"Yes I couldn't believe what Black did couldn't believe it in the slightest" sair Rosmerta as she set the drinks on the table.

"Yes and the worst he did isn't widly known" Magonagal said taking a tenitive sip of her drink.

"The worst" Rosmerta said in suprised hystarics.

" Well as you know Remus Lupin and his wife died in a Death Eater attack about a year before the Potters went into hiding. They were under the protection of the fidalious charm witch conceals a house or property and can only be found if a designated person called the secret keeper tells you. Naturaly Black was the Potter's secret keeper because James said there was no one he trusted more than Black since Remus was dead.

Not a week later He-who-must-not-be-named shows up at their door step and we all know the rest" McGonigal said blowing her nose.

"Me.. im a.. the ouse I did" Hagrid said

"..robably..the last one ta see him afore he did it".

Harry and Lyd were straining their ears to hear what was said horrified at what they were hearing.

"Pale as a ghost ..e was at the time thought was James and Lily completely believable ..ey were ..is best freinds ..ut more likely was scared for ..is master, asked fer the kids said he was their godfather but I had strict orders from Dumbledor ta take ...em to their relitives in Surrey.

...magin what ..ve hapn..ed if I had given them ta him ...robably would've chucked ...em of ...alf way or Bristol."

"Most of You-know-who's followers knww it was over and came quietly but not Black little Peter Pettigrew you know the one who was always tagging along with them tracked him down and cconfronted him on a muggle street foolish boy should have left it to the Ministry because Black blew up the street killing himself but taking Pettigrew and twelve muggles with him it was a royal pain for the Ministry to cover up as well let me tell you". McGonigal finished Harry and Lyd could tell her mouth was practically nonexistent because of the thin line it was in.

"Well now you know the whole story".

"Goodness I never imagined it was that bad I wonder if Jane even knows" Rosmerta said.

"I frankly don't have the heart to tell her she still has yet to attend a Halloween feast which no one can blame her for not doing so it would just take away one of the people she truly regards as a freind" McGonigal said blowing her nose again.

After the Professors left Harry and Lyd went back to the castle the conversation still ringing in their ears as they walled down the tunnel.

 _Later that Evening_

The twins pulled Jane into a unused classroom.

"What's this about you two?" She asked with a puzzled look.

They told her everything the had heard in the three broomsticks realising what they had admitted to doing after they finished and froze.

"Ohhh its about that".

"You knew!" they shouted incredulously.

"Let me tell you a lot of what happened at that street was misinterpreted and who who do you think convinced Fred and George to give you the map." Sha the a devilish grin that few had the privelage to see broke across her face.

"You knew we were in the three broomsticks!"

"Hogsmead little siblings I knew you were in Hogsmead."

"Okey we trust your judgment Jane but if we get one scrap of evidence that you're wrong from another reliable sorce you better have a thorough explanation." Lyd said

"I just want trust and not making the story public knowledge I promise you will get a explanation soon." Jane said through them a extremely greatful look and hugging them.

 **A/N thats the end ot the one shot series prologue will be up soon hopefully this AU was different from what your used to lots ot things will make more sense once the story is up so hopefully you can appreciate the story unfolding please review you havr no idea how much it motivates me**


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone just wanted to say the prologue for _The Dark Lords Destruction is out hope you enjoy_


End file.
